NEIGHBORS
by crazyyoungsters
Summary: Annabeth Chase moves into her new apartment, to find Percy Jackson as her neighbor. What starts out as a strong friendship may change into a budding romance. Percabeth, Thalico Dont Like, Dont Read


CHAPTER ONE

 **ANNABETH POV**

I sighed and slouched on my sofa, looking around my apartment. After four hours of tedious labor, it had been put together and it looked perfect. It had one bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom and very tall windows that gave the amazing view of New York.

I messaged my best friend Thalia that I was all settled in. She asked if I wanted to see a movie tonight. I agreed. I had recently moved from San Francisco after university to work for an amazing architecture firm. Thalia Grace was already in New York as she had attended NYU and she was working as a lawyer.

I got up and looked at the time. It was 4 and the movie was at 8. I took the cupcakes that were on my kitchen counter and headed out the door. I had bought them as gifts for my new neighbors, whoever they might be. I decided to go meet them.

I rang the doorbell of the apartment closest to mine and a guy with black hair and dark brown eyes opened the door. "Yes?" He asked, looking at me. "Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase. I recently moved into the apartment next door. Do you live here?" I smiled and said.

The guy shook his head 'no' and said, "Percy lives here. I'll call him." The guy disappeared into the apartment and came back with another guy with messy black hair and sea green eyes. He smiled and said, "Hello. I'm Percy Jackson. This guy is Nico Di Angelo. Nice to meet you Annabeth. Come on in."

I followed him inside and Nico closed the door behind me. The apartment was almost identical to mine except that the walls had been painted a light blue. "So, did you just move here, Annabeth?" Nico asked. I nodded and answered, "Yup. This morning. What about you? How long have you been staying here?"

"I live in the apartment down the street. Percy has been living here for about a month." Nico answered as Percy came back from the kitchen with a glass of water. I took it and handed him the cupcakes. "Oh, thanks! Um, where are you from, Annabeth?" Percy asked, setting down the cupcakes on the table.

"San Francisco. I graduated from university this year and just moved here to work for an architectural firm. What about you guys? What do you do?" I said. "Well, I'm working as a videographer." Nico answered. "And I'm working in a magazine." Percy said. Nico rolled his eyes at him. "A magazine? Percy, you talk like no one has heard the name of the magazine." He said.

"Which magazine?" I asked. "New York Times." Percy answered, "I'm the assistant editor."

We talked for a while, and I liked them a lot. Percy invited me to stay over for dinner. We ate and talked about everything. I liked them, and I knew that we could be forming a potential friendship. We were laughing at some joke Nico had told when I looked at the clock and said, "Shoot. I'm going to be late for my movie with Thalia!" I got up and so did Percy and Nico.

They walked me to the door. "Hey, I had a great time." I said and they smiled. "Yeah. Let's do this again. How is day after tomorrow?" Percy asked. Nico nodded and I said, "Thalia's coming over that day."

"Well, bring her too. We would love to meet her." Nico said. I smiled and agreed. I bid goodbye to them and walked out of the door.

The movie sucked. Me and Thalia lost interest about halfway through and left. We walked around, talking. I told them about Nico and Percy and she agreed to meet them. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day as it would be my first day at the job, so I would get no time to meet Thalia at all.

I said goodnight to her and headed home. When my head hit the pillow, I was asleep before I could even register it.

 **AN- Hey guys, I'm back with another story! Hope you liked the first chapter. It was very short but I will update as soon as I can. Tell me what you thought about it. All rights of the characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **Question Of The Day- Thalico or Thaleo?**

 **Let me know about your answers and I will incorporate it into the story. Don't forget to follow. Bye!**


End file.
